


Framed

by MuchOTPSuchShips



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Attempt at Humor, F/F, Light Angst, No Smut, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-03-26 12:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19005580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuchOTPSuchShips/pseuds/MuchOTPSuchShips
Summary: Lena Luthor, CEO of LCorp, has been sued by a Morgan Edge for corporate espionage, every reporter is rushing for the scoop but lucky for Kara, her FBI agent sister is working the caseRight so the summary sucks so does the title so I'm sorry but basically, Lena is a much grayer character and a bit arrogant and way too gay, Kara is still oblivious and dorky and also way too motivated for her journalism, and Alex is as badass as always





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Me: wow I have so many stories to work on...  
> New story idea: exists  
> Me: stories? What stories? I only have this one

Upon arriving at the press conference, there wasn't much going through Kara's head except:

_This place is way too crowded._

And it was, truly. Who would've thought a multi billionaire CEO getting sued by another (not multi) billionaire would attract so much attention? Well actually that was a fair point now that Kara thought about it, especially considering it wasn't any other multi billionaire CEO, it was Lena Luthor, sister of the infamous Lex Luthor, which to be quite honest, was about the only thing Kara knew about the CEO. It wasn't that she lived under a rock and away from all the attention that resolved around the Luthor family, it just wasn't typically her type of article, she mostly wrote the happy kind, you know, puppies and stuff. 

And yet here she was, in this crowded room with voices overlapping themselves, everyone impatiently waiting for the main event. Until...

Black heels broke through the noise, managing to capture everyone's attention, and there she was. A perfectly tailored black suit, dark hair pulled back in a sever bun, blood red lipstick applied masterfully, and the heels. Kara's jaw dropped, only going back to it's normal position after Alex closed it with her hand, looking a her with a face that simply said "seriously?".

The (angelic? demonic?) woman on the stage spoke up, her voice fluid and confident as her eyes roamed the room, until they stopped. On Kara.

Kara barely heard her speech as Lena kept talking, only writing down notes by muscle memory. Lena's eyes kept moving around the room, making sure she held her audience's attention, but every once in a while, they would stop on Kara again for a bit. 

 _Its because I'm in the middle of the room, nothing else._ Kara kept reminding herself. Her thought bubble popped when she heard the CEO's next words.

"Right, I'm in a bit of a hurry so I'll only be taking one or two questions, go on." The room erupted, journalists jumping out of their sits trying in vain to catch the Luthor's attention for that one crucial question. Lena barely payed them any mind, her green eyes still focused on Kara, as if waiting for her question.

Kara came up blank.

Apparently Lena must've noticed, she pointed at a random person in the crowd, answered the question as simply as possible, and left, the crowd and calls running after her until security agents stopped them.

Kara was still dizzy when Alex pulled her by her sleeve with a hurried "come on!", running after the woman through the heavy crowd. Once they pushed with their elbows enough to get to the security agent, Alex only had to flash her shiny FBI badge to be let through, though begrudgingly, dragging Kara along with her.

"Lena Luthor! FBI!" Alex called out as soon as she saw the woman in question. Lena turned around, seeming pleasantly surprised to see Kara but her eyes quickly drifted to Alex and her badge, barely holding back disgust.

"Well, good evening to you too, agent...?"

"Danvers."

"And to what do I owe the pleasure, agent Danvers?"

"I'd like to ask you a few questions about your case." Lena scoffed, Kara squirmed.

"Talk to my lawyers then, I have better things to do than to entertain you." She looked back to Kara. "And who are you? You're clearly not FBI, not boring enough," Alex shot her a glare, "journalist? Though I didn't see you hurry for a question..."

Kara felt examined, judged. She really didn't like it.

"Uhm Kara. Kara Danvers, and I am a reporter," she stated as proudly as she could, "this is just a new sort of article for me..." Much less proud.

"Oh? A newbie then? Well, I might not have much time, but I'm sure there's room in the car for one more person if you'd like the chance at an interview. I'm always rooting for the underdog" 

To say Kara was shocked was an understatement, to say Alex was pissed was THE understatement, but the worst was Lena's faux innocence smile, barely hiding a smug grin.

Alex steeped in front of Kara, facing Lena.

"So you've got time for an interview but not for the FBI?" Lena smiled politely.

"You should know, agent Danvers, better than anyone, there's the freedom of the press and there's the right to an attorney. If you have questions I'll be happy to give you my lawyer's contact." Kara looked to her sister and she could  _feel_ Alex gritting her teeth.

"Hey Alex, it's fine. Please let me do this?" Alex seperated her eyes to go to Kara's, immediately softening. She sighed.

"Right, yes you're right. Okay, go. But if anything happens," she looked back to Lena, "I'll be right there in 5 minutes top."

Lena nodded, again with a tight smile.

"Duly noted. Shall we got Mrs Danvers?"

"Uhm right." Kara hugged Alex quickly, again telling her she was going to be fine, and she followed the CEO to her waiting car, the driver opening the door for them. She looked back to Alex once.

She could do this.

She got in the car after the Luthor, clicking her seatbelt, getting her notepad and pen out. Ready.

Lena turned to her, a glint of something in her eyes and her smile confident. She threw her arm over the headrest of the middle seat, look expectantly at Kara.

"Well, Kara Danvers?" The way Kara names rolled out, the wink that was added, the hand centimeters away from her shoulder. Kara gulped.

She absolutely could not do this.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha I'm never gonna finish this...... Didn't give much thought into that one, promise I'll try to do better next time, mins dialogue heavy but oh well

Kara cleared her throat, ready to ask her question until, well, she realized she had absolutely nothing prepared, especially not for a private interview with Lena freaking Luthor.

"Well, I uhm, don't have much prepared right now... But! If you would give me the opportunity again at a later date I will definitely have actual questions ready for you!" She said, trying not to sound too desperate.

Lena smiled, almost sweetly, understanding.

"Ask anyway, go by your reporter instincts."

Right. Yes. She definitely had that. Of course.

"Plus I doubt your wife would enjoy you spending more time with me than this, she seems quite protective."

Wait, what?

"My wi- oh! Oh no, no no Alex isn't my wife at all, she's my sister but yes she is protective." Kara laughed quietly, not wanting the situation to get even more comfortable. The Luthor, however seemed surprised, intrigued.

"Oh, my apologies I just assumed, since you don't look very much alike. Anyway, I think we've wasted enough time on introduction, thought of any questions yet, miss Danvers?"

Kara thought for a moment, trying her best to remember parts of the speech all the while quickly scanning her notes.

"Well, you said in your speech this situation will be handled by competent people of yours and that it should be done with rather quickly, does this mean you've had to deal with situation like these in the past?"

The Luthor smiled.

"I was right about you."

"Excuse me?"

"I figured you were smart, and here you are, asking all the right questions for a big scoop, perhaps a conspiration of how 'the new Luthor covers up all her bad deeds'. Impressive." Lena chuckled, though her eyes had lost the glimmer they had before, like she was used to this.

"Oh no, please don't mistaken me, I'm not planning on putting you under any kind of light except a transparent one. I'm not out for any kind of blood, I just want the truth." Kara almost surprised herself with the sincere words, but they were true, she became a reporter to give the people the truth, not a scapegoat to blame everything on.

Lena just seemed taken back. An actual reporter wanting the actual truth behind an affair that already considered the Luthor to be the obvious bad guy.

"Well I'm that case I truly am impressed. And to answer your question I have had to deal with situations like these before, always with sinking rivals desperate to get back up. Usually the same thing, especially with Edge, he's become quite predictable. He targets people in the law or in his rivals companies, very low graded, parking ticket officers, secretaries, hell, even a janitor once. He offers them quite a sum I exchange of planting fake evidence, usually I'm the form of a USB key whose data just need to be transfered ok the system, so it looks like almost erased proof of corporate espionage, he makes a claim, the investigation begins and he wins himself a couple millions." Lena said, bored. Like she knew the whole thing by heart. "Why do you think he's in almost very business scandale these days?" 

Kara was, obviously, surprised. That was quite the scheme, clearly well thought out, but...

"And do you have proof is such accusations?" 

"Don't believe the Luthor?"

"Wouldnt believe anyone without proof for such claims."

Lena chuckled. The car stopped.

"Seems like we've arrived."

"Unfortunate timing."

Another chuckle.

"Stanley Hanson. Look him up. Then come finish that interview." Lena handed Kara a black business card. Very simple, name, business address, business email, business phone number.

"Who is he?"

Lena smiled, as if part of an inside joke.

"The janitor, see if you can get in his bank account transfers. Had 50k transfered to him in January, two days later later: a 100 thousand dollars more, the second one is from me, so he wouldn't go through with Edge's plan."

The side door opened, the driver waiting patiently for Kara to get out.

"Wait, you bribed someone? That's still illegal."

"I bribed someone so he wouldn't accept the brine to plant fake evidence against my company, two negatives cancel each other out." Kara got out, the door still opened.

"That is still illegal!"

"Guess you're just going to have to come back to convince me then"

Lena winked. The car door shut. And Kara was left on the sidewalk alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your kudos make my day, especially since this past week has been pretty hard, love y'all

**Author's Note:**

> Plez love me but most importantly tell me if this story is worth exploring and continuing or not


End file.
